


How to capture your heart

by LimMarkieWang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mark is innocent, Mark tuan is the youngest in the hyung line, Multi, No Smut, Social Media, jackson is loud, jinyoung and jackson, the maknae line is stress because of jaebum, the other 3 is so whipped to mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimMarkieWang/pseuds/LimMarkieWang
Summary: my first social media au
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	1. 100

**MarkyTuan**

_**Liked by JaybIm,Park_Jinyoung,JackWang and 8,987,654** _

**Markytuan** My first official debut in Korea 

_view all 4,876,908 comments_

**JaybIm** congrats! if you need help just text me

 **bbam97** congrats hyung 

**JackWang** if you need anything i'm just one call away markiepooh

_JackyWang ahh.. what the F jackson_

**Park_Jinyoung** Fighting hyung!

**JaybIm**

****

**_Liked by MarkyTuan,JaeYoungChoi and 12,987,345 others_ **

**JaybIm** thank you all for coming on my fan meeting :) thanks for the love and support <3

_view all 6,879,348 comments_

**MarkyTuan** i'm in there :)

 **JaybIm** @MarkyTuan thanks for coming markie <3

 **MarkyTuan** :) welcome you haven't change one bit bummie

 **JaybIm** awww thanks markie let's have a dinner next time

 **JackWang** Jaebum please stop flirting with my markie

 **Park_Jinyoung** yeah hyung stop and jackson mark is not yours

 **Yugs97** you guys never stop aren't you? -_-

 **MarkyTuan @JaybIm** sure hyung and can we today? i'm bored hyung

 **JaeYoungChoi** i really wanna know who's your favorite among the 3 mark hyung

 **JackWang** no need to ask youngjae you can already tell who -_-

 **Park_Jinyoung** well it's mark and what's with you?

 **JackWang** Park gae you don't get it jaebum hyung is making moves.

 **Park_Jinyoung** and so?

**JackWang -_-**


	2. 2

**JaybIm**

**_Liked by MarkyTuan,Bbam97,Yugs97 and 17,907,765 others_**

**JaybIm** it's a date.....

_view all 9,879,967 comments_

**MarkyTuan** BUMMIE

 **JackWang** it's not a date 

**Park_Jinyoung** it's not

 **Bbam97** it is

_MarkForever hahahahaha....._


End file.
